parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsa the Snow Queen and Friends: The Adventure Begins
BrittalCroftFan's spoof of "The Adventure Begins". Cast *Thomas - Elsa (Frozen) *Edward - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Henry - Brock (Pokémon) *Gordon - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) *James - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Sir Topham Hatt - *Troublesome Trucks - *Jerome - *Judy - *Annie and Clarabel - Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Glynn - Plot Mr. Nezzer, the largest pickle on the Toontown is unhappy about having to pull the goods, and tells Phoebus one morning that he won't have to pull them for much longer since ??? has brought another character. Later, Mr. Nezzer becomes stuck at the foot of the steep hill on the main line; with no other engines available, Phoebus is sent and helps Mr. Nezzer to the summit. Later, Phoebus is shunting at Knapford Station when he hears Christopher talking to another character; the other character turns out to be Elsa, the new snow queen ??? ordered. On meeting Elsa, Mr. Nezzer is rather derisive of her size which upsets the smaller snow queen. ??? arrives, and after meeting Elsa tells Phoebus to teach her how to work in the yard. Initially Elsa manages to occasionally get in the way, and sometimes causes minor accidents, which Mr. Nezzer and Christopher Robin seem to sometimes find funny. She also cheekily whistles at Mr. Nezzer one day while the bigger character is resting and wakes him up, much to Mr. Nezzer's displeasure. One night at Golden Oaks Library, Phoebus tells Elsa about Brock and how he once stayed in a tunnel because of his fear of rain. The following day, Elsa is sent to the Steamworks at Crovan's Gate where she is repainted blue and given the number 1; on returning to Knapford, Phoebus tells Elsa that the previous character to carry the number 1 was a vertical-boilered engine, and orders Elsa to fetch his flowers. Elsa accidentally tries to take two ponies called Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy, who belong to Christopher. Christopher Robin later returns Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy to the yard, causing Elsa to notice a burning smell before later seeing Brock at the water tower and asking about his fear of rain. The following day, Elsa takes longer to start than usual and arrives at Knapford with Mr. Nezzer's coaches later than usual. Still angry with Elsa for waking him up, Mr. Nezzer starts sooner than expected and before Elsa can be let go. By the time Mr. Nezzer reaches Wellsworth, Elsa is worn out and was let go. Back at Knapford the following day, Elsa meets ??? and ???, the breakdown crew while shunting in the yard. Christopher arrives with a goods train and prepares to take Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy, while Elsa notices the strange burning smell is coming from Christopher' brake blocks, which are wooden. The next morning, Brock isn't able to leave Tidmouth Sheds and Elsa is instead asked to pull his flowers. Unfortunately Elsa starts too soon and leaves the flowers behind, much to the dismay of ???. Elsa returns and takes the flowers, but Mr. Nezzer, Christopher Robin, and Brock tease her about it at Golden Oaks Library later that night. Phoebus kindly offers to let Elsa take a goods train for him the next day; Elsa is too excited to take Phoebus's advice about the ??? which leads her to almost have an accident. ???, disappointed with Elsa and Phoebus, orders the two characters to stay in the yard at Knapford until Elsa knows enough about trucks as Phoebus does. During this time, Elsa manages to help Brock overcome his fear of rain. A few days later, Elsa and Phoebus are in the yard when Christopher rushes through with a goods train. Elsa puffs after Christopher, now unable to stop since his wooden brake blocks have caught fire, and attempts to couple up behind Christopher's train to slow him down. The ???'s speed and weight cause Christopher to derail on a bend before Elsa can couple up; Elsa returns to Knapford and fetches ??? and ??? to rescue Christopher. ???, impressed with Elsa's bravery, awards her his own branch line, the Ffarquhar Branch Line, that night at Tidmouth. Christopher returns a few days later with new brakes and a coat of red paint, while Elsa is given Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy to run his branch line. Arriving at Ffarquhar, She meets the former number 1 character, a vertical-boilered engine called ??? who asks her to look after the branch line and wear her number with pride. Cast File:Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Thomas Category:BrittalCroftFan